


drugged and in love

by Oliverslicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ARGUS, ARGUS AU, Coworkers to lovers, Friends to Lovers, High Oliver, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, adorable oliver, these are bullet holes and I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity work for Argus, where Oliver is an agent and Felicity is the woman behind the screens. They’re in love, but Felicity’s rule to not date in the workplace, stops her from saying yes to Oliver’s many pursuits. That is until Oliver has a near death experience opens her eyes.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 28
Kudos: 174





	drugged and in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmoakingGreenArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/gifts).



> Hi people! This stemmed from a prompt game that Ellie responded with, "these are bullet holes and I love you." This is very much for her because she constantly blesses us with her talent and I'm happy to pay it forward, much like she did with mine that one time. 
> 
> I'd also like to say, I am a student, and I do struggle with my own personal issues so after this post I will take a brief hiatus from doing any fics and possibly social media, most likely until after my finals and the holidays. I hope you are all safe and well and I'm sorry for not updating on my other fics sooner. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome ❤️

“Oliver? Are you paying attention to anything I’m saying?” Felicity asks with her brows furrowed and lips pouted as she swivels in her chair to face him instead of the computer.

“Uh, yes?...” He says lamely, because he wasn’t paying attention, not in the slightest. How could he? When he came in here, with her looking as beautiful as ever in her pink dress with a cutout above the breasts and heels to match, with her strong beautiful legs crossed, asked her on a date  _ again  _ and she said no,  _ again.  _ He couldn’t, that’s the answer.

She raises a single eyebrow at him and he deflates rubbing the back of his neck as he feels a blush rising up to his cheeks. With a small shake of his head and a mumbled sorry, he motions for Felicity to continue. Looking at him once again she sighs and says, “Oliver, I know there’s this... _ thing _ … between us, I’m not blind. But our jobs are dangerous and that’s why I have this rule, because if either of us got hurt…” 

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Oliver squeezes gently making her look at him. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t push but Felicity, our jobs are always going to be dangerous. Shouldn't that  _ be  _ a reason to try? There has to be more beyond this…” Oliver trails off as she breaks eye contact and shifts slightly.

“Oliver you need to focus on the present. This mission is dangerous. You can’t get hurt…” Felicity says as she pulls up the map to the hideout of the latest elitist trying to wipe out the glades, where they were planning to implement a deadly drug and infect a vast amount of the glades population with it. 

“Felicity-” 

“Oliver, please…” She says cutting him off and taking a deep breath, “let’s just get through this mission, then-”

“Then what Felicity?” He says in frustration at another dead end conversation about them. 

* * *

They’ve been tiptoeing around this for awhile, had many close calls where they’d almost kissed. He helps her fix things in her apartment, they hang out together with their friends, and on occasion alone. 

But still, he wants more and he knows she does too. She’s told him drunkenly how she wishes things would be different, how she wishes they’d met at a different time under different circumstances. She even mentioned how she hadn’t been able to fully commit to other men since meeting him, and he’s had the same issue with women. 

He was drunk too, the night it happened. Their friends were doing karaoke, leaving them behind at the table and she just started to ramble. He was in awe that she felt the same way for him and yet still wouldn’t agree to date him. 

For a while, he let it go. He tried to move on with the determination that if she ever wanted to move forward with him, past their platonically romantic standstill, that she would let him know and they would. 

He dated more women, even started to date McKenna steadily until she started to mention the future and he still only saw one with Felicity. But he did try, then he broke up with McKenna and took time for himself. 

Felicity and he were still friends throughout, not much had changed. They were too comfortable with each other for anything to ever truly change their friendship with one another. Until he officially asked her out for the first time.

She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, mouth gaping at a loss for words, until she settled on, “try again tomorrow.” 

He knew it was a joke to break the tension and ease the sting of rejection, but he also knew part of her wanted to say yes and just wasn’t ready. So she told him to try again the next day and he did. He kept asking and her answer was the same for the last 2 weeks. Like shaking an 8 Ball only for it to say, “try again later.” 

So, he was frustrated. He didn’t mean to be, he knew her past and he understood her apprehension after her ex passed and her dad left, to be hurt that way again… but he was only human and he was trying.

* * *

“Then we can talk about us.” She says this low, so low he almost misses it as it shakes him from his thoughts. He looks at her with wide eyes, looks at the monitor, at the door to see if anyone else is there that she could be talking to and seeing no one, he looks back to her and says, “what?” while looking at her stupidly. 

“Make it home from this mission alive and then we can talk about us.” She says it confidently as if she has no doubt and he raises his eyebrows at her in surprise.

“Really? Like us  _ us _ ? Like me and you going on a date, we dress nice, I pick you up after two hours of looking in a mirror and making sure I look okay, we both nervously try to figure out things to talk about because really we already know each other so well, then we break the tension with a joke and-”

“Oliver.” Felicity interrupts him with a laugh making him blush, “yes to all of that, and more. I think it’s time. I think… I think I’m ready for that. For us.  _ If  _ you make it home alive. Which would require you paying attention.”

“Okay, right, cool. I’m paying attention, talk to me boss.” Oliver says giddily sitting up in his chair giving her his full attention as she again goes over his mission plan that she already went through with the rest of the team while he was getting his knee checked at the medbay. She has his attention, but in the back of his mind all he can think is that he’s finally getting his chance with her. 

* * *

“Arrow, you need to be careful. There’s a lot of heat signatures in the direction you're heading,” Felicity says into the comm watching his tracker blip on the screen as he walks towards the main target with Digg directly across in the other hallway and Roy to his left. 

There are only three entrances and exits and they’ve each cleared their hallways leaving the last room where the drug was being held along with the people protecting it. She was trying to see if there was a possible vent that one of them could go in first to drop a smoke grenade, only seeing one of the pipes that led to the street where the drug would be diffused.

“I know that Overwatch, but I’m kind of out of places to go.” She hears his reply in her ear and looks at Roy and Diggs blips, they’re all halted at the doors leading to the center.

“Arsenal, Spartan, Arrow, are you all clear?” She asks one final time.

She hears all three say clear and says, “okay, Arrow, on your mark it’s a go.”

“Copy, get ready men, heads on a swivel,” Oliver says then counts them in. Seconds later she hears doors break down and a symphony of gunshots go off, before she hears Roy say he planted Argus’ device near the diffuser for her to disable and she gets to work. 

She finishes as the gunshots subside and lets out the breath she hasn’t realized she was holding and says, “device disabled, bring it home.” 

She waits a beat, not hearing anyone's voice and is about to say something again when John speaks, “Overwatch, Arsenal is going to bring the device and the drug back. You need to send a bus, Arrow is down.”

“I- John, what?” Felicity says, voice trembling as her blood runs cold with fear that something has happened to Oliver. Her Oliver. The one who she’s been in love with but afraid to commit to out of fear that she’ll lose him.

Every opportunity she’s had with him has been avoided and she may never get one again. 

“Felicity-”

“Right. A bus is on the way now John, standby.”

“He’ll be okay, Felicity.” John says calmly in her ear. It should be comforting, but it’s not because the fear is overwhelming. 

* * *

Felicity is pacing back and forth in the medbay waiting room typically reserved for teams and partners before the agents are sent to normal hospitals to be visited by their family.

John, Lyla and Roy sat quietly watching her pace, but none of them spoke, making it feel more dreadful. Time feels frozen and her heart hasn’t slowed since John told her over the comms that Oliver was hurt. 

The doctor comes through the double doors and looks to them with a gesture for them to all stand around her, they follow and wait as she begins, 

“Agent Queen was hit in the shoulder and the ribs. One of the bullets was lodged and laced which is why he was in there for a while, but we’ve removed it and the other was a through and through. He’s awake but heavily drugged and on a drip to combat the drugs the bullets were laced with. He can return to fieldwork after 3 weeks rest and once he’s cleared by PT. I’ve let Lance know all this as your CO, so this is just a formality.”

They all let out breaths and the tension in the room dissipates, only hers remains. It probably won’t disappear until she physically sees and touches him. The doctor turns to her and gives her a soft smile before saying, “Ms. Smoak, he asked to see you.”

Nodding Felicity gives a quick hug to her friends before heading to the door. She sees him as soon as she walks through, in the dimly lit room on the hospital bed looking very high yet very handsome.

Oliver’s eyelids are heavy over beautifully blue glossy eyes, his hair looks disheveled and his scruff is more prominent than it was this morning. 

As he looks up at her he gets a dopey smile on his face and holds out his hand for her to come forward and grab. She smiles at him softly taking a step forward but that’s quickly overpowered by fear and anger as she quickly steps back.

“Two jobs Oliver, you had two jobs. Get the mission done and come home alive so we could go on our damn date and live happily ever after. Now look at you! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I thought you were going to die!” Tears build in her eyes threatening to spill over as her lip trembles and he still has that stupid dopey grin on his dumb handsome face. 

“Are you going to say something? What were you thinking?!” She exclaims waving her hands around.

Oliver’s smile doubles in size and he wiggles his hand again for her to come closer. Finally she steps towards him and takes his hand as a tear slides down her face. His hand is warm and large surrounding her small one. He looks up at her dreamily and says,

“Is this real, did you really just say all that to me?” 

Letting out a small laugh she nods her head and replies, “yes, it was real. What have you done to yourself, Oliver?” She gently runs her hand over the bandaging with a sad smile and thoughts of what could’ve happened.

“Well, these are bullet holes and I love you.” Oliver says squeezing her hand and breaking her from her thoughts. She looks down at him in shock processing what he said.

“Oliver you’re high, we haven’t even had our first date yet-”

“Nope, but we will, you said we could talk about us if I came back alive. I’m here, alive… I think? I’m alive right, wait… is this heaven? I don’t think I belong here if it is, shhh don’t tell the big guy. Wait where is he?” Oliver stops talking, looking around for what she can only assume is god, making her laugh again.

“You are alive and you are right I did say that. We will talk about us, when you aren’t high as a kite on pain medication.” 

“You haven’t changed your mind have you?...” Oliver looks at her with furrowed brows and an adorable pout before continuing, “I promise to try hard not to almost die again…” 

And honestly how can someone so handsome be so adorable and so dumb? If there was any doubt left that she wants to be with him, that was blown away when she found out he got shot. Looking down at him, she places her hand on his cheek and says, “Oliver, I love you. I want to be with you. But you should rest so we can have this conversation when you can remember it.”

“Yes!” He says with a tiny fist pump in the air that he must’ve picked up from her, making her smile. She sits in the chair near his bed still holding his hand as he shuts his eyes before he opens them again and says, “Felicity wait…”

“Yes, Oliver?” She asks in amusement.

“Can I have an, ‘I almost died kiss?...” He asks with a pout, making a small smile form on her lips. 

“You really want our first kiss to be in the medbay, where you aren’t sure you’ll remember it?” She asks.

“I’ll remember. I’d never forget something I’ve wanted for so long.” He says with a determined look on his face.

Nodding she stands up and leans down slowly closing, cupping his cheek in her hand. She can feel his breath on her lips and goes to lean in the rest of the way when he leans up with a small grunt and captures her soft lips with his own. It’s gentle and full of promises.

Slowly they pull away and he looks in her eyes and says, “I could never forget kissing the woman I’m in love with Felicity.”

Looking at him in awe she stands up slowly and sits back in the chair, taking his hand in hers as his lids slowly close and the only sound in the room is the beeping of the monitors.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: oliverslicity


End file.
